Epilouge
by Flowers Legacy
Summary: It's been five years. What's happening on the streets of Baltimore? One Shot R&R please!


Chase thrummed his fingers against the banister impatiently, "Andie we're going to be late!" he shouted down the hallway of their apartment. The two of them had been living together since they graduated from MSA three years ago.

They could easily afford a bigger place; even a large house but they didn't want that. The comfortable and humble sized apartment fit them both perfectly. The only mandatory part of where ever they lived was it had to have space to dance.

The two of them still lived in Baltimore, as did Sophie and Moose, who were also living together a few blocks away. All of them, plus the crew, traveled around to dance in Music Videos and performances.

"Andie!" he said again when she didn't come. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he heard her voice from their bathroom. She came running out, her hands still fixing her long brown locks, a clip for it in her mouth. She paused to take in Chase; he was stunning in a suit and jacket. "You clean up nice" she smiled putting the clip in to keep her hair up.

He grinned looking at her green, spaghetti strap dress. "So do you" he said kissing her lightly on the lips. She smirked up at him, "Yeah well we're still late" she said opening the door before turning back "Oh shoes!" she said grabbing the green heels she had forgotten about before running down the hallway of the building. Chase rolled his eyes running after her.

Chase still had his SUV, they used it mostly to haul the crew around but tonight they were taking Andie's black Volvo. It was much more eco-friendly as Andie put it.

Chase made sure he was the one driving, though Andie didn't seem to notice seeing as she was still putting her last shoe on.

They were on their way to a dinner party with Sarah, Charlie who was now ten years old, Blake, the 410 and the rest of the MSA crew. For a year things between MSA and the 410 had been ugly. Fights, battles ext but were soon forced to work together and dance. That had ended it, ever since they had been rivals of course but peaceful, even friends. They were all celebrating Sarah's birthday and were taking her out dancing, of course. They had promised her a relatively formal occasion, which explained Chase's suit, just a step down from a tux.

As they were driving Chase checked the clock, it was 6:50, perfect. Chase had told Andie that they needed to be there at 7 when they really needed to be there at 7:20. He had a surprise stop to make.

He turned off the main road, away from the direction of the restaurant they were supposed to meet everyone at. "Umm..Chase? Where are you going? Reveli's is that way," Andie said pointing back the way they had come from.

"I know, I just wanted to stop somewhere real quick." He said giving her smile as he continued down the road.

"We're going to be late" she said not giving up.

"No we're not Andie, just trust me okay?" he said casting her an earnest look which she accepted by not questioning any further.

It was another minute by the time she spoke again, "Okay just tell me where we are going" she said letting him play his little game.

"No need we're here" Chase said pulling off the road to park in the middle of a large parking lot, which was easy given there were no other cars parked here.

Andie looked out the window, "Chase what are we doing here?" she asked recognizing the building.

He only cast her another smile before leaving the car, he went around and offered her hand out of Volvo as well. She was suspicious, that was obvious by the looks she was giving him.

He didn't explain a thing; instead he turned to face her. "Andie I wanted to bring you here because if I had to name the date I fell in love with you it would have been the night we danced here." He began. He had taken her hands in his and was looking sincerely into her eyes, which were filled with confusion but also the love she too felt for him.

She looked away from his eyes to see the place they were standing in, it was where the Streets had taken place five years ago, where the MSA crew had won their title. She smiled as she replayed the scene from so long ago, remembering how they had shared their first kiss here. She then turned her attention back to present day, back to Chase.

"But Chase…" she began confused by the sudden intimacy of the moment and where it had come from but he cut her off.

"Andie you turned dancing into something more than what it was to me, and it's something we've shared over the years, something I never want to loose and the love you've found for me is more than I could have ever asked for." He said his voice was deadly serious but loving at the same time.

Chase took a moment to swallow some of his fear and made his way down on one knee. Andie's eyes widened and she gasped slightly, she couldn't believe it, and she had never seen this coming.

Taking a small black box from his suit jacket Chase looked up at her brown eyes that he had gotten to know so well, and continued " Andrea West, you're the only dance partner I ever want to have, I want to spend my life with you in my arms. Gliding, spinning, flying and everything else in between I want to do with you." He said opening the box to show a beautiful but simple ring, there was three diamonds inset on the band, the middle the largest.

Andie put her palms together and placed them on her lips. "Andie, will you marry me?" Chase asked biting his bottom lip in hope.

Andie then smiled and took one of his hands, the one not holding the box and brought him up to his normal height, "Yes of course" she said, nearly laughing and crying at the same time, she wrapped her arms around his neck, an embrace he returned gratefully.

He pulled away only to kiss her on her lips and gaze into her eyes. He then took the ring out of its cushion and toyed with it in his fingers for a moment before taking her left hand and placing it there.


End file.
